Grace Barron (1605-1650)
First wife of Ellis Barron and immigrated with him from Ireland to New England in the 1630s Vital Statistics: *Family surname, place and date of birth are unknown - possibly in Waterford, Ireland circa 1595-1605. *1595-1605 : Probable time of Birth *1630 : Probable time of marriage to Ellis Barron (1600-1676) *1639 : First inventory listing the Barrons in Watertown, Massachusetts Colony *1650 : Probable time of Death - Probably in Watertown Biography Ellis married (1) GRACE (_____) about 1630.2 Grace died before Dec 1653 when Ellis married his 2nd wife - Hannah Hammond. All of Ellis Children are with his first wife, Grace. It isn't known exactly when Ellis arrived in New England only that it was sometime in the 1630's. He settled in Watertown. 3/17 Ellis Barron may have practiced as a barber in his lifetime for in the inventory of his estate were itemized "Barbers Instrumts, & Instrumts to draw teeth" valued at 7s., and among his books were those detailing the art of "Phisick".p.200 In Watertown in the year 1639 the first of several inventories was made of the grants and possessions in the town. Ellis Barron owned a home lot of about 10 acres.He was still possessed of the same property in the third inventory of about 1646.p31. Ellis was made freeman in Watertown on 2 June 1641.3/17 During his lifetime Ellis Barron held a number of positions in the town; Constable 1658,p52, Selectman 1668, and 1673,pp.90, 112. On the date of 7 Nov. 1670 the Watertown town records have this entry, "It was agreed that Brother Barron shall take a new inventory of the estate of the town".p.102 Ellis's will was dated 26 Oct. 1676. He died four days later. His will proved less than two months afterward on the 19th of December. Ellis named his wife in his will but none of his daughters. Of his children mentioning only his three eldest sons. He also named a grand daughter Elizabeth Barron the daughter of Ellis Jr. Ellis's wife Hannah, as agreed at the time of their marriage was to return to her houses and property which she owned prior to their marriage.p197 Children of Grace and Ellis Barron #[[Ellis Barron Jr. (1625-?)|'Ellis Barron Jr. (1625-?)']] married (1) Hannah Hawkins on 14 Dec 1653 in Watertown, Middlesex Co., MA.p.16 She was born on 10 Jun 1637p.4 and died in Groton, Middlesex Co., MA on 3 Jan 1673/74. Ellis Jr. married (2) Lydia Prescott She was born on 15 Aug 1641 in Watertown the daughter of JOHN PRESCOTT 'and 'MARY PLATT-GAWKROGER, the widow of Jonas Fairbanks whom she had married on 28 May 1658 in Lancaster, Worcester Co., MA. Jonas was born in Dedham and was killed by Indians during King Phillip's war on 10 Feb 1675/76 at Lancaster. #[[Mary Barron (1634-1715)|'Mary Barron (1628-1715)']] died in Watertown on 13 Feb 1715/16.p.57 She married Daniel Warren on 10 Dec 1650 in Watertown[p.15 He was born about 1627 and died after 1699. He was the son of John Warren, The Immigrant 1585 and Margaret Bayly of Watertown. #[[Susanna Barron (1630-1708)|'Susanna Barron (1630-1708)']] married Stephan Randall in Watertown on 13 Dec 1653.p.16 He died on 26 Feb 1707/08 in Watertown.[p.35 #[[Hannah Barron (1635-1680)|'Hannah Barron (1635-1680)']]'' - married Simon Coolidge in 1658 in Watertown, MA'' #'John Barron (1636-1693)' died in Groton, Middlesex Co., MA on 1 Jan 1693. He married Elizabeth Hunt. #'Sarah Barron (1637-1640)' was born in Watertown, Middlesex Co., MA on 24 Jul 1640.p.8 She married Phesant Estwick. #[[Moses Barron (1643-1699)|'Moses Barron (1643-1699)']] was born on 1 March 1643 in Watertown, Middlesex Co., MA.p.10 and died on 25 Apr 1699 in Chelmsford, Middlesex Co., MA. He married Mary Learned. References: *http://troutwind.tripod.com/barron.html *Warenne Family Ancestry Massachusetts Ireland Category:Unknown surname Category:Non-SMW people articles